


Sunny Days Will Come Again

by Rekall



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi loves Natasha. But she keeps her feelings to herself because she thinks that Natasha doesn't feel the same. Bobbi is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Days Will Come Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



Mud was caked everywhere. Bobbi was surprised that the slippery, yucky substance was able to get in so many places. She would have thought that her uniform would have offered her some sort of protection but nope even areas that her costume covered mud had somehow gotten inside.

Bobbi sighed as she struggled out of her clothes, trying to make as little mess as possible. That was the last time she was going to agree to help Natasha without getting more information beforehand. She felt cold and damp and just wanted to get cleaned up. 

Natasha had said it would be an easy job. To be fair, it would have been if it hadn't been pouring rain all day. Instead of dry ground however everything had turned into a muddy mess. 

At least they had stopped the bad guys from getting away. The group they had taken down were big into the arms trade, filling the streets with illegal guns. It was now one last organization to worry about.

And Natasha was nice enough and offered up one of her safe houses as a place to go to get cleaned up. Bobbi appreciated the gesture. She had no desire to track so much mud across her own apartment. It had been hard enough finding a decent place to stay. Being a superhero who had been declared legally dead for a number of years made landlords unwilling to rent.

As Bobbi turned the handle, water hissed to life in the shower. Natasha had also been nice enough to let her shower first. Bobbi suspected it was because Natasha still had more favours to ask. As long as Bobbi got to clean up first, she really didn't care. She was always up for punching and kicking people. It would be a plus however if anymore mud was avoided.

The water felt warm as it began washing away the mud. There were bottles of flowery smelling shampoo and conditioner on a ledge that Bobbi made quick use of. She smirked as she rinsed the suds from her blonde hair. It was no wonder that Natasha's hair always smelled so nice. Bobbi made a note to remember the brand to pick some up for herself.

It was tempting to take longer in the shower but there was only one bathroom in the safe house and Bobbi knew she shouldn't hog it. Natasha had also ended up covered in mud and was likely feeling just as nasty as Bobbi had felt. For some (Clint) Bobbi might have ignored things and let them wait but not Natasha. Never Natasha.

Still though, Bobbi was reluctant to shut off the water. As she stepped out of the shower she found a fluffy large towel to wrap around her. It would do for the time being. Her clothes could be washed later once Natasha was clean.

"Shower's free," Bobbi called as she exited the bathroom. 

"Finally." Natasha was holding out in the kitchen where the floor was tiled. The mud would be easier to clean up there than elsewhere in the apartment which had warm carpets. 

The carpet felt nice under Bobbi's bare feet as she settled herself on Natasha's couch. A blank TV sat in front of her which Bobbi was about to turn it on when the shower began running once again. It was a distracting sound. Especially since it meant that Natasha was naked inside the shower, getting soaking wet. Bobbi tried not to let the image enter her mind but it was a battle she was rapidly losing.

Bobbi remembered the first moment she had fallen for Natasha. It had been the kiss Natasha had given her to transfer the nanites to her. Bobbi didn't remember much that night but she did remember the softness of Natasha's lips upon her own and wanting more when she had woken up. She ended up sending an offer to Natasha but Natasha never returned the message. Bobbi figured that was that and things would go back to normal. The only problem however was Bobbi found herself still longing for Natasha. And it was a longing that only was getting worse over time.

The sounds from the shower abruptly cut off and a few minutes, Natasha emerged from the bathroom in her own towel. Bobbi tried not to look, hoping that Natasha would head into the bedroom to change but instead Natasha plopped down next to her.

"Our clothes are being washed."

"You have nothing else to wear too?" Bobbi asked, trying to keep her tone light. It was a safe house but Bobbi expected that all of Natasha's safe houses would be packed with everything she could possibly need.

"I don't see the point."

There was only one reason for that. "If you're going to crack more heads together I'm coming with you." Bobbi needed someone to fight. Fighting would take her mind off Natasha. 

Natasha smiled. "I thought you were tired of the mud."

"Yes, but my desire for one thing outweighs my hate of another." Plus she needed a distraction.

Natasha laughed. It was a warm and rich sound and Bobbi was on the verge of going crazy. She was sitting on a couch next to Natasha and they were both only wearing oversized towels. It was maddening. All she wanted to do was rip the towel of Natasha's body and have her way with her.

"I need a drink," Bobbi abruptly said as she stood up. 

"I have wine."

Alcohol was the last thing Bobbi needed. She would just end up doing something stupid which she would regret later. There was no way she was having some.

"Sure." 

Bobbi mentally kicked herself as the word left her mouth. It was going to be an agonizing long time while their clothes were washed and dried. Bobbi wished she had a superpower to make it go faster. 

She forced herself to sit back down on the couch while Natasha got up and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later Natasha returned with two glasses and handed one to Bobbi.

It was red wine. Not that Bobbi noticed as she gulped it down. As she finished her glass she finally noticed that Natasha was giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked.

"I was really thirsty."

"Maybe wine wasn't the best idea."

Natasha collected their glasses and returned them to the kitchen. Bobbi forced herself to relax. Natasha was her friend. Bobbi knew she needed to stop acting weird. Natasha was smart would soon figure out that something was wrong. Bobbi didn't want that. She would rather keep her secret than ruin their friendship.

"Water," Natasha said as she returned with two bottles. Bobbi took one and moved over a little to but some space between herself and Natasha. The move didn't help at all since Natasha only sat down closer to her. "I get the feeling that I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No," Bobbi lied. Besides she was only uncomfortable because she wanted to jump Natasha's bones. Bobbi was pretty sure that counted as crossing the line of friendship. 

"Good," Natasha said. She treated back to her own end of the couch and pressed the remote for the TV. 

Bobbi was only barely aware of what was happening on the screen. She couldn't get it out of her head that she and her crush were sitting together on a couch and both of them were only wearing towels. It was unreal. And there was nothing she could do about it.

At one point Natasha got up to place their clothes in the dryer. Bobbi watched as she went. It was hard keeping her eyes off Natasha. Mud or no mud, Bobbi was beginning to wish she had just gone home. 

When Natasha returned her towel slipped a little. Bobbi quickly looked away, suddenly taking an interest in Natasha's curtains. 

"It won't be long now," Natasha said. 

In her head, a celebration began in Bobbi's mind. "Good." She really needed to go and beat something up. She had a lot of pent up energy to waste.

"I was hoping we'd have more time alone together."

Bobbi's head shot up as she looked at Natasha. "Why is that?" 

"Because you've been jumpy all night." Natasha's voice was all matter of fact. "I think I know how to get you relaxed too."

"Oh?" Bobbi wasn't sure she liked where things were going.

Natasha began leaning towards her before Bobbi could respond. Her lips brushed Bobbi's before quickly sitting back. The kiss had been quick but it still left Bobbi in a daze. 

"What?"

"I wanted to do that all night," Natasha said. She was smirking. "Why do you think I set all this up? I kept waiting until you made a move but you never did."

Bobbi almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But you turned me down before."

"Things were different then. And it was because I wasn't curious. I already know what I like. I like you and I wanted to wait until you knew for sure too."

Bobbi shivered. It was a good shiver though. One that was caused from excitement. "I'm sure."

Natasha pounced and Bobbi welcomed her with open arms. While the previous kiss had been quick and shy Natasha now kissed her with a fiery passion. It was a passion that Bobbi returned in equal. She loved Natasha. And it was a feeling that she never wanted to go away.

Their towels fell away, not that either of them cared. Bobbi had wanted Natasha for so long. She had dreamed about the moment when Natasha would finally be hers and now that it was actually happening she wasn't going to let things go to waste.

* * *

It was sunlight streaming through the window in Natasha's bedroom that caused Bobbi to finally wake. She blinked as she took in the sight of Natasha curled next to her. A stupid grin formed on her face before she suddenly frowned as she remembered something. 

"Natasha," she said as she sat up and poked Natasha awake. 

Natasha sleepily yawned and Bobbi refrained from kissing her. "Go back to sleep, Darling. We both have the day off."

The word 'darling' made Bobbi feel happy but there were more pressing matters to think about.

"But the other criminals we were supposed to take care of," Bobbi said. "We never got around to it."

They had too much fun instead. 

"Oh," Natasha said as she snuggled closer. "We already took care of everyone."

Bobbi was confused. "But last night you said there was no point in getting dressed in other clothes."

"That's because I planned on seducing you." Natasha raised slightly and kissed Bobbi's neck. "I say my plan worked."

Bobbi couldn't argue with that. She laid back down and wrapped her arms around Natasha. A day off with Natasha was exactly what she needed. She finally had everything she wanted.


End file.
